As a society ages, new and different health challenges appear. An ever increasing number of people are facing declining eye sight, yet they are not totally and completely blind. While these people function in a society of seeing people, their ability to use the telephone accurately is paramount, if not life sustaining.
The dial keypad buttons of the telephone are usually raised above the surface of the case or body, and very often the #5 key has a tell tale bump, but these helps alone are not sufficient. An older person having difficulty seeing has to rely simultaneously on sense of touch, spacial perception, and memory, just in order to dial. This is a problem when they become confused and loose their place, especially under the pressure of a new number, or the duress of an emergency, or the time limitation imposed by the telephone automatic switching system. In some growing metropolitan areas 10 or 11 numbers are required to make a call, adding to the difficulty for the older persons.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new keypad corral and an improved method of selecting the numbers for “dialing” that can solve the above shortcomings and more.